Talon the Rebel
by 4fireking
Summary: This story follows Talon, Ikkou, and others who are rebelling against Lord Baldy Bald the 3rd. This story follows puns, action, and even a bit of romance (not). So enough the adventures of these rebels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bobobo. Or maybe I do (evil Grin). I haven't watched the rest of the anime series, know that they don't have a real final episode, but my ending will be more like the manga series. Now I'll give you a prologue and a OP song.

-I-

**Prologue: **

_In the year __3101.5, the entire world is under the torture of the Maruhage Empire. The ruler, the reincarnated Baldy Bald the 3rd, has Hair Hunt troops captures innocent bystanders' hair, leaving the people bald and in shame. But one strange and eccentric rebels against him. An exciting, gag-filled quest to deliver justice too evildoers is about to begin._

-I-

**OP**

YO (

-I-

Dozens of Hair Hunt troopers were raiding the city of Paper Wipe Town for people's hairs. Dozens of villagers were captured and shaved of their precious hair locks. As they were being shaved, the Hair Hunt troops used their hands, which were as sharp as knives, and they teared through the villagers heads hair like razors.

As the villagers were being shaved, one man (or one monk) was watching them in a distance. The monk could hardly be compared to a guy and could be mistaken for a girl. The male was extremely feminine and had long navy green hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and he had it tied back with a lavender ribbon. He also had a large lavender bow on the side of his head, pinning back some of his loose, shorter hair around his face. It was only one of his many feminine qualities. His skin was milky white. His legs were long and elegant and he was fashioned in simple black flares' black shoes and long sleeved white robes that showed off a small portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large that hung over one shoulder. The monk carried a staff with a corn jewel of yellow metal on the tip.

" _I got to get out of here_?" The monk thought cowering from the Hair Hunt troops. " _I have to get help."_

" And just what do you think you're doing, little monk?" One of the Hair Hunt troops said snidely behind the frightened, scared monk.

The monk nearly fell over at the sound of the Hair Hunt Troopers voice, but managed to use that to his advantage as he got back up and ran away. The monk blinked for a few seconds at the sound of the incandescent light. But while he was running away, he heard the sound of a Hair Hunt Trooper following him.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" The monk screamed running away from the Hair Hunt Troop. " Help me! Somebody pleases help m—"

The green haired monk tripped on a small rock on the ground ( which is sad because the rock was no bigger than a pebble; the monk has weak bones). He twisted his tibia, making him trip, and broke his bones on contact.

" Ooh, looks like this is the end of the line for you." The Hair Hunter raised his hands up and prepared to shave his hair off. " Have a nice time being bald, yo—"

Out of nowhere a giant razor sharp fingernail flew out behind the bald Hair Hunter and rammed into his back. The fingernail pushed the Hair Hunter forward and pushed him to the ground. The monk gasped, sweating, he looked up and saw a mysterious figure standing before him. The person was a slim man of average height who appeared to be in his late fifties, mildly squared face crossed by several wrinkles, which is more specifically presented at mouth's sides, and below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeing age, however, his hair was kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight was a pair of dark sunglasses. The man's slender figure was covered in a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, reminiscent in shope of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards; circling the hat was a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical collar.

" There are two things I don't like in this world," the old man said as he seemed to be glaring at the Hair Hunters. " The first is watching people abuse other people, and the next thing is apple custard. It's just nasty."

" Ooh, we have someone who actually wants to start a revolution," one of the Hair Hunters retorted snidely. " Men, let's get him!"

" Yeahhhhh!"

All members of the Hair Hunt troops charged at the fifty Hair Hunters. But just as they were about to jump on the fifty year old man, however, they found him too be wearing different clothes. He was wearing high school girl clothes, a striped gray skirt, and a mini pink shirt. He also splattered his face and cheeks with lip gloss and makeup.

" You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" All the Hair Hunters stopped running. Just as they were on halt, the man raised his hands up and his fingernails elongated. "Fist of the Nails: Viper Nails!" The fingernails slammed into all the Hair Hunter's and pushed them down.

" Woah!" The monk gasped seeing the middle age man beat all the Hair Hunters. " He's so mighty."

As the man was done, he walked to the young monk. The monk was fidget at the sight of the monk, how his fingernails were scratching his head, and smiling.

" Hello there, young monk. What is your name."

" My name. It's Ikkou. And what's your name, sir?"

" My name?" The man smiled as the incandescent shinned behind him. " It's Talon. And I I'm going to rebel against the Baldy Bald Empire

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bobobo. But of course you already know that ( Evil Grin). Sorry I'm late in updating. And I'm sorry the story chapters are short. But please review : )

-I-

The strange man Talon and his new rebel comrade Ikkou were travelling through a desert. (Or at least Ikkou was traveling through the desert). Ikkou was pulling Talon in a wagon that looked like a sandwich.

" I don't understand Mr. Talon. Even though you're a vegetarian how is sand meat?"

" Because sand is crunchy. And anything that is crunchy is made of meat."

" Ask a silly question get a silly answer. I just wish we could get out of this desert soon."

" No problem. Fist of the Nails: Shakin' Moon!"

Talon grew his fingernails so large they went straight into the sky and wrapped around the moon. Ikkou gasped as the moon fell from the sky and hit Talon and Ikkou. Both Talon and Ikkou gave a giant " Oof"! as they were pushed from the sand straight into the next land. The land was bright, it was shiny, and the sound of birds chirping was heard.

" Eh, I'm not even going to ask how you did that, Mr. Talon. But where are we-"

When Ikkou looked at Talon he had changed his attire. He now had a giant butterfly net, a fisherman hat, and even giant glasses over his eyes.

" Look at me. I'm here to hunt for the worlds biggest butterfly." Out of nowhere a giant watermelon with giant bat wings coming out his back. Talon noticed this and pointed at the giant watermelon. " Look at that butterfly."

" THAT'S NOT A BUTTERFLY! IT'S A FRUITFLY!"

Talon ran straight towards the butterfly swinging his butterfly net around, but out of nowhere he was hit by a van. Ikkou flinched at the sight of the man and agaped when he saw what came out of the van...dogs. Small white furred dogs with collars on their necks and MBK machine guns in their hands. The dogs pointed their guns at Ikkou.

" Don't move a muscle, bark, or we'll be growling."

" HOW DO DOGS HAVE GUNS?! HOW CAN DOGS TALK?!"

A tall man wearing a baseball cap and a fur coat walked out of the van and joined the dogs. The man crossed his arms and sneered at Ikkou.

" We don't know what your doing here, Hair Hunt Troop, but if you don't leave now you'll have to have the teeth of our great Don Barks."

" Hair Hunt Troop? We aren't Hair Hunt Troopers."

" Nonsense. You look like a Hair Hunt Troop."

" Hair Hunt Troop?" Mr. Talon quickly recovered from his injuries and to Ikkou's side. Only he was shaven bald and wearing a Hair Hunt Troop uniform. " Do you see any Hair Hunt Troops here?"

" YOUR NOT HELPING!"

" So you are Hair Hunt Troopers. Well let's see how you do against our leader Don Barks."

The dog driving the van drived it up and two dogs used their teeth to open the doors. On the other side of the door however they found a dog, a black-white furred cocker spaniel wearing a tutu with his entire body skinny and his mouth all withered out like he was dying."

" HE'S WEARING A TUTU!"

" AHHHHH! The Don is dehydrated!"

" Quick, someone give him some onions!"

" YOU CAN'T GIVE A DOG ONIONS! IT WILL KILL THE DOG!"

" Then we'll use tomato juice. It tastes so bad it will make anyone wake up."

" TOMATOE JUICE?!"

Dozens of dogs left and came back with cans of tomato juice. Two dogs opened Don Bark's mouth and poured tomato juice into his mouth. Don Bark's than came alive and springed with joy into the sky.

" Yeah! I am the great Don Barks. And I am here too-"

Don Barks body withered away quickly. Once again two dogs came at him with cans of tomato juice. They poured the tomato juice into his mouth and he springed into the air.

" Prepare to fight!"

" Oh look, a nice dog hat." Talon stretched his fingernails out and wrapped them around Don Barks. He then placed Don Barks on his head like he was a hat. " There. Somebody take a picture. I want this hat to go viral."

" THAT'S NOT A HAT! IT'S A DAT!"

" Oh, you almost tricked me into thinking I was a hat," Don Barks said while he was sitting cross legged on Talon's head. " Now let us kung-fu fight!"

Don Barks jumped off Talon's head. He made a fierce stance where he thrusted his palms in the air, kicked his small legs, his eyes glowing bright orange-he looked like a Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z preparing to fight.

Talon acted more like Speed Racer-Haha, Haha-he wore a Speed Racer uniform, jumping into a formula one car, and vroomed on his car spinning around in circles.

Both Don Barks and Talon both charged towards each other. Just when they were about to clash together Talon and Don Barks smacked each other with their hands. Ikkou sweatdropped watching those two fight.

" This is so boring. I would rather watch paint dry."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bobobo. The first few chapters are the same as the one on the original Bobobo. The first ten chapters made me ecstatic, then they started to become just plan boring. But I couldn't stop watching them, mostly because I love the OP. Please review : )

-I-

The battle between Talon and Don Barks continued. Don Barks was now wearing a orange vest over his tutu and swinged nunchucks around while Talon ran at him with a headband around his head. The kanji symbol for love on his head 愛. Both Don Barks and Talon jumped at the same time with their feet in the air, but then they game quickly changed to a game of hopscotch.

" Don't on the lake with the hanky panky where the strawberries grow so slanky panky-"

" THIS IS NO TIME FOR A DUET!" Ikkou screamed when he saw them dancing.

Don Barks realized he should stop playing and went back to charging at Talon. But Talon didn't move a muscle.

" Mr. Talon, what's wrong?"

Talon was a robot. Inside his brain was a microscopic pilot on the controls. The pilot was screaming in pain while another person was staring at him.

" Ned, what's wrong?"

" Ah! I got cramps!"

"Kyaaahhhhh!"

Talon was pushed down in a nanosecond. All the other dogs and man cheered for Don Barks. The scenario changed where Don Barks was a football player holding a football, got a touchdown, with dogs and man cheering on the bleachers as more dogs dressed up as cheerleaders cheered for him.

" Barks! Barks! He's our mutt! If he can't bite it nobody can! Yay Barks!"

Ikkou was dressed as a waterboy and Talon was dressed as a giant bumblebee. Talon's stinger started shaking as Talon bzzzzed at the water.

" Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. I'll need pollen if I'm going to build my hive." From the blimp in the sky a giant can of pea soup was dropped from above and sprayed the people in the bleachers, including Ikkou, Talon, and Don Barks. " There's nectar everywhere I look. Bzzzz."

" THAT'S NOT NECTAR! IT'S PEATAR!"

Back in reality Don Barks was laughing at Talon while he stood perfectly still. Don Barks pointed at Talon.

" Tell you what. Why don't you and me have a little contest."

" Contest?" Ikkou asked.

" Yes. We are going to choice which one of us can tell the saddest story."

" Story?"

" The theme will be Halloween."

" IT'S JANURARY!"

" I'll go first!"

**We Now Go To A Talon Theater**

Don Barks was standing outside at night while kids in costumes were walking around. Don Barks had a basket with cabbage rolls in his basket as he tried selling them to kids.

" Cabbage? Would any of you kids like some cabbage? Buy cabbage."

Kids ignored Don Barks and laughed at the tutu wearing dog.

" Vegetables? Who wants to eat vegetables on Halloween?"

" Stupid mongrel. Who wants to eat anything green?"

" Why would we even give him money for it. So he can buy some tick medicine?"

" No. I can't give up just yet. I need to sell every piece of cabbage or the landlord won't let me back into my apartment. Cabbage. Cabbage."

" Hey are you heading to Ronny's party?"

" Yeah. It's going to be great."

" Party? Maybe I can sell cabbage there."

-I-

Everyone was laughing in the party wearing costumes. That's when cake was rolled in. Everyone clapped at the sight of cake.

" Is it ice cream cake?"

" Maybe it's vanilla cake."

" Who cares? I want a slice."

" Boo!"

Don Barks jumped at the cake with cabbages in his hands and threw them at the kids. Each one gasped at the sight of Don Barks.

" Cabbage! Buy cabbage please! Cabbage!"

" Ah! It's a talking dog! Run!"

" Cabbage...cabbage..."

**The End**

" Waahhhhh!" Talon cried at the ending of Don Barks story. " That was the saddest thing I've ever heard."

" WHAT PART OF THAT WAS SAD!?"

" So do you give up now?"

" Nonsense. What I am is not a quitter. I quit."

" BUT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T A QUITTER!"

" Okay, I don't quit. Here's the saddest story ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bobobo. I notice how must of you haven't been viewing my story. Maybe it's because I haven't been writing this story in such a long time. I do hope that you do enjoy this chapter. Please review : )

**We Now Go To A Talon Theater**

Talon was sitting by a table with a pen in his hands. He tapped his pen against the paper while thinking too himself.

" Here's the paper for the contest. But what does it say? I can't even read Japanese. Oh."

**The End **

" Waaaaahhhh!" Don Bark's cried at the end of Talon's story.

" BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN ENTER THE CONTEST!"

" Please tell me that really didn't happen to you."

" I wish I could tell you that, but than I would be lying. Not only that, I forgot to throw away my milk when it was six days expired."

" Oh no! That's terrible!"

" I know right. Now that I bet you in the contest, you must let both of us go, right."

" Wrong." Don Barks was now wearing a barmaid uniform and carrying a tray. " My master Don Barks never loses. He's the Wiggin' master. And he...he..."

" He what..."

" He..." Don Barks changed his uniform back to his tutu self. " He is ready to fight. Yaaaa!"

Don Barks charged at Talon. While running his entire body became surrounded in flames. Behind him the sound of his minions were cheering for him.

" Yeah, boss!"

" Let's go, boss!"

" Beat this guy!"

" Not if I have anything to say about it!" Talon shouted.

Talon charged at Don Barks. His body was surrounded by flames. While charging Don Barks transformed into a bazooka. Talon also transformed. He transformed into a giant pair of scissors. Talon chopped the front barrel off with his scissors. Don Barks transformed into his original self. He grabbed his foot and yelled.

" Ahhhhh! My tibia!"

" No! The boss!"

" The boss can't lose! He's the boss!"

" Now time for my special attack." Talon's finger transformed into a giant bulls' head. The bull springed to life and rammed straight into Don Barks sending him flying. " Fist of the Nails: Bull Ram!"

" IT'S A RODEO!" Ikkou shouted. Ikkou heard footsteps behind him. He looked around and saw a Hair Hunt Troop standing behind him. This Hair Hunt Troop had long purple hair and a wash-off tattoo of a chicken on his right cheek. " Talon!"

Talon and the now standing Don Barks both looked back at the same time. Only they were both wearing Dunce caps on their heads and their noses had tomatoes on them.

" Ikkou!" Talon shouted still wearing the dunce hat.

" If you ever want to see your friend again..." The Hair Hunt Troop grabbed Ikkou around his stomach. " Then come find me at the Z Base."

A giant blue worm hole ripped open behind the Hair Hunt Troop. He feel in the hole with Ikkou in his hands, and then he vanished completely. Talon knew what he had too do.

" I need to find Ikkou!"

" And I, the great Don Barks will help you since I know your not a Hair Hunt Troop yourself and I'm the great Don Barks."

" Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bobobo. I am continuing this story because one writer is probably viewing this. I do hope you find some of this funny. Please review : )

-I-

Talon and Don Barks were moving towards the base. Only they were in a small boat wearing sailor hats and eye patches. Don Barks was standing in the crows' nest looking for the base while Talon stirred the helm. Don Barks barked.

" Captain, base up ahead!"

" Arrgh. Take out the plank ye land lover. Prepare to board."

Talon and Don Barks jumped off the ship. Their eye patches and sailor hats all vanished when they touched the ground. Talon and Don Barks ran towards the base. Their tongs flew out and they howled like wolves.

" Owwwieeeee!"

Meanwhile, in the front of the base there was dozens of Hair Hunter troops. All the Hair Hunter troops pulled out weapons: swords, knives, guns, baseball bats, shoe. However, Don Barks and Talon stopped. Don Barks opened his mouth as Talon sticked his hand in his mouth and pulled out dental floss.

" If dogs aren't suppose to eat dental floss why do they make'em mint flavored?"

" Huh?" All the Hair Hunt troopers flinched.

" Now." Don Barks transformed into a giant hammer. Talon held the hammer up with both hands and swinged it at the Hair Hunt troops.

" Oof!"

The Hair Hunt troopers were all sent flying into the sky. The moment they touched the sky a star shinned in the sky. Both Talon and Don Darks both were wearing sunglasses over their eyes, fake afro wigs, and boggy clothes. Talon and Don Barks both pointed their fingers in the air.

"_ We're_ _going to lift you up."_

" _We're going to turn you around."_

" _We're Talon and Don Barks."_

" _Ooh, oh, we can dance."_

" _Ooh, oh, we like to dance."_

" _Talon and Don Barks."_

" _Wheeeeee!"_

_" _Help!" Ikkou shouted inside the base. " Someone please help me!"

" Ikkou!" Talon had blonde pigtails sticking out his head wearing a German yodelers cloth. " Don't you worry, Ikkou, I'm coming."

-I-

Talon and Don Barks jumped into the base. They were wearing black tuxedos, black sunglasses, and carried plastic water guns.

" The name is Talon. Jake Talon. Double of Noodles."

" The name is Patch. Don Patch. Double O' Noodles partner in Bark."

" Hello. Hello!" Ikkou shouted. He was dangling on a long piece of rope over a small pool of water with shark fins sticking out. But then small gold fish jumped out. " It's nothing much. I would just like to down from here. Today!"

" Hold on, Ikkou. I just need a pair of giant scissors."

" Here." Don Patch spread his legs out transforming into a giant pair of scissors. " You can use me to cut through anything."

" YOUR NOT SHARP! YOUR BLARK!"

Talon grabbed the scissors ( Don Bark). He threw the scissors towards the rope. Don Bark transformed back into his normal self. He grabbed the rope, fell down, and then started chewing on the rope like a mouse. The rope snapped and Ikkou fell into the tank. Ikkou jumped out of the tank. Dozens of fishes were biting him. Ikkou cried.

" Ow."

All the fish jumped off Ikkou and walked away on their fins towards the exit. Talon and Don Barks greeted Ikkou. They were wearing snowflake costumes and dancing around. Ikkou agape his mouth dumbfound. Talon and Don Barks finished dancing jumping their arms out.

" YOU TWO ARE HAVING A DANCE RECITAL?!"

" Okay, now that we have Ikkou. We can go now."

" Not so fast," a voice said. " I haven't played with you yet, Talon."


	6. Chapter 6

Talon, Don Barks, and Ikkou all turned around at where the voice was coming from. Behind them they saw a man. He was tall, slender, wore a white jacket, purple gloves, a lighting bolt etched over his right eye, and long red spiky hair.

" My name is Thunder Spark. I live in the world of speed. Welcome to my speed field."

" Wow. He's so cool and hot," Don Bark said. He had long red hair in ponytails with three bobby pins on his head. " Isn't he just a dream boat, Ikkou?"

" Yeah but umm..." Thunder Spark's legs kept moving back and forth with powerful speed. He's got legs from some old cartoon character."

" Constant motion is my destiny. I was created by a single proton. Who is the challenger."

" That would be me." A giant pickle fell down from the sky. The pickle opened it's mouth letting pickle juice out. And out of the juice came Talon. " Talon the Rebel. Let's fight now."

" Nah-ah. We can't fight here."

" Say what?"

" We battle with speed." A floating speed boat vroomed inside the base. Thunder Spark jumped on the boat and turned the handle letting gas be exhausted. " Will you challenge me?"

" Yes, I'll challenge you." A small unicycle moved out behind Talon. Talon jumped on top of it. " Prepare to lose."

" This won't be like when we were kids, Talon. This time you're going to lose."

" You know this guy, Mr. Talon?"

" Yes. I could tell you, but I think I'll let these guys tell you."

**Talon Flashback Theater: **

Talon and Thunder Spark were sitting at the beach looking up at the sunset. Young Talon didn't wear glasses showing his blue eyes, didn't have a collar, only wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. And Thunder Spark was nothing more than a giant ball of electricity floating in the sky.

" What do you want to be when you grow up, Spark."

" I want to be an electrode. And maybe an electron of negative electricity."

" Gee, that sounds like a great dream. I hope you can do it. I hope you can do it."

**Theater End**

" If you are done with memory lane Talon and us need to race."

" But what about us?" Ikkou whinned. " We can't race. How are we going to see who wins?"

" With this." Thunder Spark clapped his hands together. A helicopter with a heart on the ship fell down. The sliding door opened from the helicopter. " Get in."

" And what if this is a ruse to lure us into a trap."

" Suit yourself." Don Barks jumped into the helicopter. The helicopter flew into the air. " Flying is so much fun."

" Agh! No! I'll get on! I'm getting on! Let me go tooooo!"

" Let's race!"

Thunder Spark and Talon took off in their racing vehicles. Thunder Spark at first took the lead with his floating vehicle, but then Talon passed him on his unicycle. Talon jumped on the vehicle and punched it with his fist.

" Noooo!"

The vehicle went out of control, and then it crashed. Talon and Thunder Spark both landed on their feet. Thunder Spark took out a small cabbage, filled it with electricity, and threw it at Talon.

" Thunder Bomb!"

The cabbage exploded. Talon stood still embracing the smoke heading towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo

Thunder Flash just threw a giant electric ball at Talon. Smoke sprewed around Talon's body. But when the smoke cleared Talon was standing perfectly still. He used Don Barks as a shield to protect himself. Up in the blimp, which was suppose to be the airplane but changed due to it costing too much money, Ikkou gasped.

" Don Barks!" Ikkou shouted. " B-But Don Barks is supposed to be here with me-"

When Ikkou turned his head he ground not Don Barks but a giant cupcake. A cupcake with white icing, two strawberry gummies for eyes, and a curved gummy worm for a mouth. The giant cupcake smiled at Ikkou.

" I am Mr. Cupcake Man. I am very jolly"

" CUPCAKES CAN'T BE JOLLY! CUPCAKES ARE DOUGHY!"

Meanwhile, Talon threw Don Barks away, which was now a football he kicked in the air. Around the football was CNT explosives. Thunder Flash took out a baseball glove and ran trying to catch the football.

" I got it!" The football was in the air. " I got it!" The football was inches from his face. " I got it!"

Thunder Flash caught the football. But when he touched the football it triggered the CNT explosives. The explosives blew up in his face. His entire face was black with ashes and a small duck beak was behind his head. Thunder Flash turned the beak around, groweled.

" Of course you realize this will not go unpunished."

" Wow, this guy seems really tough," Ikkou said in the blimp. " What do you think Talon should do, Don Barks. Huh? Don Barks?"

Don Barks ignored Ikkou. He was now wearing a green hat turned around, had a gold medallion hanging down his neck, and had a microphone which he used to rape.

" Yo, my name is Don Barks. I'm one course mad! People keepin' talking. People keepin' talking. They talk about me. They say: what up? What up? And I say to them: yo. I'm Don Barks. Bow-wow. Bow-wow. I'm going to sniff ya! I'm going to bite ya! So stay out of my yard while I pee on peoples' bushes! Peace."

" I'm guessing he's trying to get the B-one. Don Barks one."

Talon and Thunder Flash both took out two small prisms. Talon and Thunder Flash threw their prisms at the same time. Both of them opened.

" Dragon."

Thunder Flash's prism was the first one to open. A giant dragon came out of it. A gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth

" Shoe, stand by for a lacing."

Talon's prism opened. A small shoe appeared before Thunder Flash's dragon. The shoe walked on two stubby legs, had two short hands with small gloves, and two pair of small white eyes. The dragon growled as Shoe cracked his knuckles preparing to fight.

" Alright, Talon I'm ready to-"

" Just one moment," Talon said. He was holding a small TV. " The Bo-Bobobobo show is starting. I don't want to miss it."

" Uwaahhhhh!?" Shoe gasped, his eyes popped out and his mouth was wide open.

" Battle!"

Dragon flew in the air and flied towards Shoe. Shoe at the time was running with all his might towards Dragon. Both Shoe and Dragon jumped at each other at the same time. The scene skipped to where they were eating sphaghetti at a table. Both had a piece of spaghetti in their mouth, moved their lips in closer like they were going to kiss, but Dragon blew fire in his face.

" Perfect place for our first date. Wouldn't you agree, girl?"

" Gwaroh," Dragon replied.

" Run, the Health Inspector is here!" The owner of the restaurant shouted. A man wearing a brown coat appeared. He saw all the animals: rabbits, raccoons, foxes, sheep, two dogs, pigs, cows, Shoe, and Dragon. All of the animals scattered away as the Health Inspector was writing notes on his notepad. " Momma was right. Only serve food to humans."

" Say what?"

Shoe and Dragon were lying on top of a giant hill looking at the stars in the sky. Shoe saw one cloud that looked like a giant ring. Shoe springed up, walked over to Dragon, and held a giant diamond ring in her face.

" Dragon, will you marry me?""

" Gwaroh," Dragon replied. Her cheeks were red and she had blond hair with pigtails for the special occasion. But then she sneezed blowing Shoe with massive heat. In the after math Shoe was covered in dirt.

" I'll take that as a yes."

" Say what?"

A large black chapel appeared. Shoe and Dragon walked out of the chapel. Dragon burst through the front of the chapel. She then blew flames from her mouth burning the people surrounding the chapel. Riding on her back was Shoe. Shoe threw one single rose in the crowd. The people ran towards the flower, tumbling over each other, getting into cat fights.

" Fist of Finger Nails: Whirlwind Spin."

Talon spinned around pushing everyone out of the way. He was the last one standing. In his hands was the flowers, but he threw them to Ikkou. Talon waved to Shoe as Shoe waved back to him. Talon wiped a tear that dripped from his eyes and sniffed.

" My little boy has finally grown up."

" Okay, Dragon, let's fly."

Dragon flew into the air. She joined a pack of other dragon's in the air with people on their backs. A whtie helmet appeared on Shoe's head. He was trying to outrun the rest of the dragons.

" Come on, baby girl, we have a race to win."

" I don't think you can hear me. Say what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thunder Flash created giant whips made out of electricity. He smacked both his whips on the ground as a  
wall of electricity surged out the ground. But when he looked at Talon he already changed costumes to make  
him look more like a tiger.

" I'm Leo Talon," the tiger Talon said. " Watch me jump through those hoops."

The background changed where Talon was a tiger swimming with dolphin's in an aquarium. People in the stand, kids,  
teenagers, and adults of all ages were cheering for him. Two of the most noticeable were Don Barks and Ikkou, and  
Jelly Jiggler."

" Come and have a drink out of me," Jelly Jiggler said crossing his legs as he made a model pose; lying on the ground  
with his left leg up. " I'm made out of pure jelly."

" Pure jelly!"

Most of the people in the stand, including Don Barks, all started munching on Jelly Jigglers chewy jelly skin. Jelly Jiggler  
just laughed.

" That's right. Your all just growing. You need all the jelly to keep you short." Jelly Jigger got angry. He thrusted both his  
hands in the air and shouted " SNACK TIME IS OVER!"

" YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

Meanwhile tiger Talon jumped out of the water. Standing on dry ground was Thunder Flash with his whip up. Talon transformed into  
a small whale as he fell on Thunder Flash."

Talon was back in reality. Thunder Flash was squashed, Don Barks and Ikkou were behind him, and Talon was just staring at Thunder Flash.

" Fist of Nails: Hair Curlers!"

Blue light was fired from Talon's hair. The light circled to Ikkou. When the light touched his hair the color turned brighter. Don Barks gasped.

" Did you do anything?"

" I made Ikkou's hair more summery."

" I'M NOT A SUMMER! I'M A WINTER!"

Thunder Flash used the moment Talon's back was turned to whip at him. However, Talon turned around and lashed a finger serpentine fingernail at  
Thunder Flash. Both their attacks clashed together. It was a battle of power to see which one was going to win. It looked like Thunder Flash had  
more power, but Talon transformed the fingers in his right hand into snakes with Talon's head on each of them.

" Fist of Nail: Cartwheel!"

The snake's wrapped around Thunder Flash's arms and legs and constricted him. With one whip of his hand Thunder Flash was sent flying into the air.

" I'm Blasting Off Again!"

Thunder Flash threw into the sky. A small star sparkled where Thunder Flash was thrown. Talon and Don Barks got dressed as astronomers and stared  
at the star through a teloscope. But they quickly changed back as Don Barks ran away from Talon and Ikkou.

" Got to go. I've got puppies to feed. Bye Talon. Bye Big-Fat-Meanie."

Don Barks was wearing a cowboy outfit as he moved away on top of a horse. He rode off into the sunset. Ikkou and Talon were standing next to a salon.  
Talon was wearing a pink dress and crying through his glasses as Ikkou just remained silent.

" That was pretty anticlimatic."

" Well, that's just what our show is about."


End file.
